User talk:Devilmanozzy
Hello and thank you for your help concerning SHMUP wiki! Actually I would appreciate a lot if you helped me to design a nice main page, I'm a very poor designer even if I can manage content of articles... Concerning games today I take care of ESP Galuda, Karous and Ikaruga. For every game I intend to follow the same template as the one I did to ESP Galuda. Thank you again! Sgn 12:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ooops Sorry for editing your page, I'm not very familiar with Wikia :-/ ? Glad to help. I have a question though. How far are you willing to go concerning the definition of a Shmup. For example, would you consider a game such as Knightmare for the MSX or The Adventures of Dino Riki for the NES a shmup? I'm not necessarily referring to something like Contra. GrandViper 06:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) On another question concerning categories, should the category page also hold the information for it? For example, the Compile category not only holds the games under it but also holds information about the company. GrandViper 06:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Well, what I mean by the question is should the page be like Compile or like http://gradius.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Core This page under appearances and See Also where the various games are listed. GrandViper 06:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC) So it should look more like the Big Core page? GrandViper 07:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, when I'm done with the Zanac page, I'll readjust the Compile page. GrandViper 07:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Personally, I think we should play it by ear, so to speak. If it's closer to a shmup, then we'll put it as a shmup. GrandViper 03:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm still confused on the whole separate pages for the various game categories bit, it just seems too redundant for me... As for the pictures, I think your idea is good as it'll make organization and loading a little easier. GrandViper 07:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I mean something like this: http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/Compile http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Compile I just think that whole routine is redundant since they both have the games Compile made. GrandViper 18:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I just saw the Shmups thread concerning here... Holy Crap. What a bashing =( They were right about the copy and pasting stuff, I should have addressed that issue. GrandViper 22:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess one of us should become the admin here, who is/was it BTW? GrandViper 23:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, just tell me what I need to do. However, I won't be able to admin the Gradius Wiki then. Thanks. GrandViper 00:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It's done. Thanks! Now we wait... GrandViper 04:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Definitely. I just hope changing the name won't cause site issues. GrandViper 07:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your support. Well, first things first... The name is gonna be changed. We should also get the icon changed as well. Now I need to figure out how to change the title. Second, the copy/paste issue. If it cannot be resolved, put the following at the top: "This is a template/placeholder. Changes will be done ASAP." Personally, I prefer info gathered by one's personal experience, unfortunately I doubt between both of us we can do as much. When some of these are fixed, then we should reach out more. Speaking of that... you can tell the Shumps peoples if you want. Let's see how much help they will be. GrandViper 22:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I've run into a snag... changing the Mainpage variable causes the front page to boom. Will find a solution soon. GrandViper 01:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Request for site name change. Hopefully it'll work. =) GrandViper 01:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The reason I didn't go with Shoot 'Em Up is because it is the name of a movie. Searching for it would be difficult. I was going for either Shmuplorium or Shumpotorium due to uniqueness and it sounded like something big. If you have another name, I can try to adjust the post before they look at it. I think not as many pages will be affected by the name change as I expected, as it goes by the strict URL, http://shmup.wikia.com as opposed to http://shmup.wikia.com/Shoot_Them_Up!. As for the different genres, I think that should stick. I'll evaluate it as the week goes on but I think it won't change. I will also delete those pages ASAP. Just to make sure, are they tied to anything? GrandViper 18:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Your services will be needed soon. Once the name is changed, the logo should be changed too. I have some ideas, but you're most likely a better artist than me. I got a response to my request from someone else that sounds useful. I'll carefully play around with what was suggested and I may not need then to change it, after all, the URL seems to be proper (it doesn't have the Shoot_Them_Up! at the end). The first time I changed the NAMESPACE, the front page was not recognized, which probably makes sense. Perhaps, Shumpia is a better name? I'm still iffy going with Shoot 'Em Up. Those templates have been deleted. GrandViper 19:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, it looks like the staff over at main can make the changes. I think I'm going to ask Catherine as I think she deals with Wikia changes and new Wikias. If not her, then Kyle Harmon as he mainly deals with the gaming Wikias. I'm going to ask a few people which name they prefer, Shoot Em Up or Shumpia unless a better one comes up. GrandViper 20:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, by popular demand, the new soon-to-be name will be Shoot Em Up. both the SITENAME and the Project name will be that. I'll ask tomorrow around 3 or so. Any concerns, contact me ASAP. I'll also have a layout this weekend. GrandViper 04:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... I'm gonna need a little help with some of the preliminary things, like setting up the Greeting Template and such, thanks for offering. =) I like the icon, but it looks too complex due to the 3Dish style. I know that it's a beginning pic. Perhaps a 2D version may be a better bet. Or for now, just the lettering can go up. I like the RayStorm letting style from the logo. As of now, we'll stick with the same genre ideas unless we think of something better. Oh, I was going to promote you, would you like that? GrandViper 02:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Intended Page Format: The Company/Console Game Listing - Shows all games under the company/console. This would be the index page, see http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Compile. No description except "See (whatever) for information about the console/company. Company/Console Page - Talks about company/console with a link to the appropriate Game Listing page. See Compile. No listing of what games company/console has. Advantage: No redundant links. Disadvantage: Exchange chronological order for alphabetical order. Also, for the banner I was thinking of using RayStorm like lettering and 8-bit ships in the BG, which is black. GrandViper 07:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The lettering is looking good. The weapon fire is a little too busy and subtracting from the ship, which is hard to see. It's starting to come together though and is a good rough draft. I assume this is the logo that's gonna be used in the upper left? The banner should have more ships and stuff. I'll try to draw up a rough idea for what might look good. GrandViper 23:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nice. The ship looks a little fuzzy but is otherwise fine. I really like the glowing letters. It looks simple but conveys the message. Nice job! As to the name changes, I'm not sure what's taking so long... GrandViper 00:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) For some reason it just seems to be begging for a thin wireframe background... It looks good. Let's set it up! GrandViper 01:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlighting will be a good idea, but the site still needs some more work as you insinuated. If we are to expect more traffic, we should set up some sort of a system and perhaps reevaluate our policy on editing and getting information, like a rules page. I really like the logo. It's nice and simple and looks very good. It wasn't what I was thinking, but it conveys the message and that's the most important thing. It can always be improved later anyway should the need arrive. GrandViper 08:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nice. I thought you were busy with your other Wikis =). I was wondering if you wanted to be upgraded? GrandViper 01:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I understand. And one day this page will be spotlighted and all will enjoy and add to it. There are indeed a great many shmups out there that I'm sure no one has ever heard of and many I'm sure we've never known about. We will find out all there is to know about shmups. GrandViper 03:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Cool. Can you show me an example of a skin so I have an idea on what it's going to look like? GrandViper 14:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. I think a metallic or medium gray background will be good, it's meant to remind others of fighters and such. The text type should remain as is and probably also remain black, at least for now until something more technical comes around. The sidebar colors can be either a lighter blue or a darker green. Can the skin be modified once made? If so, we can play around with the looks. GrandViper 02:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, as you can see it's uploaded. Thanks for the info and making the skin. GrandViper 03:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I think I can change the sitename directly now. I've found a Wikia that had a page with MediaWiki:Sitename after it. Although http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitename doesn't exist yet. It's worth a shot. GrandViper 04:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Ok, I'll make a few more pages as the week goes. As you can probably tell, I've been playing around with the Monaco skin as the colors were very dark and stuff. That should also be done by the end of the week, probably tomorrow. I was going to make the rest of the colors a darker gray. Does the main area look good so far? GrandViper 02:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, spotlight request has been made and the custom skin is good. On an unrelated note, the owner of the Gradius Wiki came back and has thanked us for what we did there. GrandViper 04:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The answer is probably Lord British, assuming the "Red Ship" is one of the players. Yeah, that is a lame setup for gaining membership. Usually it's "valid E-Mail, goto this link, have fun." GrandViper 23:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Success! We have been spotlighted! This weekend I'll try to clean up the linking pages and also make some templates for incomplete stuff as opposed to the "Stub" one. Some of the pages are just missing something like the story, so that shouldn't warrant it being called a stub. GrandViper 17:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) A pic for the welcome page? Ok, sounds like a plan. Also, congrats on your additional spotlight! Hopefully it goes well there. It looks like I've been promoted on the Gradius Wiki. GrandViper 23:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki Clones and Stuff Ok, I'll work on some of these. I'm a little curious about TF6 but I'll compare them and see what can be reworked. I'm curious as to why so much material was removed from the Image Fight, RayCrisis, and R-Type pages. Were these near clones? If so, speaking from the Image Fight page I got that info from other sources, not Wikipedia. GrandViper 02:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ideals and Reasons Hmmm, indeed. That would be a betrayal of my methods as well, personal experience should trump more raw data. At the same time, some raw data is necessary. In all irony, for the Image Fight page the deleted stuff was meant to be more robust and different from the Wikipedia entry. From all of the pages pertaining to it as I've seen, it had mostly unique data. With all of the Story stuff, I am attempting to give viewers an experience to get a better idea of games for those that are not fortunate enough (or don't want to go through the effort) to have access to such things due to not having the game and having to go through more... unacceptable means. I'm speaking from personal experience, in that there are several games I want to know something of what is going on, but due to lack of sources I have nothing to fall back on. When things such as stories and player data turn up, I do prefer the actual facts as opposed to an interpretation. Of course, such things can be documented and/or slightly modified. GrandViper 02:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Solution! I think I've come up with a good solution that will both give some insight into shumps as I noted above and also give some assistance in preventing mimicking Wikipedia/other Wiki pages. I have created a new category exclusively for premiere shmup ships. Here such information will not have to be inside each article, which may detract from the real purpose of the article, which is showcasing that game. As additional bonuses, more pages can be added and information can be centralized and of course, additional story/game info can be shoved there. GrandViper 02:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hooray for new features! You probably know this but today we got several new features, most of them makes it easy to do greeting messages which is absolutely incredible. I've edited all of those new messages for here and the Gradius Wiki. I will also be working on those mimic pages today and tomorrow. Good luck with your Wikis! GrandViper 13:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! The SITENAME is finally fixed to Shoot Em Up so modifications will begin ASAP. GrandViper! Thanks. As you can see I've been playing clean-up for the last few weeks and to compensate, adding a few articles. I'm going to change the favicon tomorrow but I'm having a little trouble deciding what it should look like. Any suggestions? GrandViper 13:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, fun indeed! =) I'll try to create the icon, I found some place that does it really fast. Of course, as you noted, trimming it down to size would be a problem. Choosing a ship though will be very difficult. What ship could possibly represent the shmup genre so well? GrandViper 13:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Nice. I was wondering what was going on with that. I'm having a little more trouble finding and adjusting the icon as I would like so I have a different idea for it. If we're gonna be spotlighted this month, then I have to fix up a few more pages. Thanks for the assist! GrandViper 22:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Although some of the recent ones aren't fully done. GrandViper 02:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The staff made that banner? It's certainly a detraction from anything here. =P It's a little hard to read but it doesn't look too bad. It does have a game that isn't featured here yet (Zaxxon) so it'll be added this week. GrandViper 01:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Responding to Userpage post I'm glad to see that they updated that help page. Thanks for the link. GrandViper 19:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Emergency Project (optional) Since it has been announced that the site Shoot The Core has been shut down, as many games that were on the site should be mentioned here. This is the archive link: Shoot The Core's Archive Page GrandViper 19:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :What I wanted to do is copy the list and add it to the Wiki like all the other games. GrandViper 22:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Linking for Linking Project GO! Excellent idea, go for it. The Community Page already has some links to other Shmup-related Wikis so mind as well go for the next logical step. GrandViper 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Galaga Wiki We need desperate help around here and at the Galaga Wiki. Perhaps we can add more Galaga content here. We are lacking a lot, plus Xevious. Um... Hello, Devilmanozzy. I felt I should've told you this long ago, I created a Strikers 1945 Wiki, and felt it would never become success and have many articles (but I have articles on all four of them, and an article on the P-35 Lighting), and left the wiki. All I'm asking is, can you, along with GrandViper, revive the Strikers 1945 Wiki with me, it deserves to have more articles that it currently has. Comment when answered, because there is still hope to bring it back. Javilus 04:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Apology and User Upgrade Sorry for not being as active as I should have been here as of late. I will improve the Wiki more in the coming weeks. Also, there is a user that has been active for some time that I think deserves an upgrade. The user is AmethystViper and has been doing some things since March. GrandViper 00:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) On the Wikia change Interesting... unfortunately, as you might have guessed I haven't kept up with the latest stuff from Wikia. Upon looking at that pic, I don't see the logic of forcing the article text to the left and other little tidbits. Also, I know that the logout ads were annoying but good lord... Anywho, what I'm a bit confused on is what is this change to Oasis? How badly will this affect customization of the layouts? Your services are welcome. Also, there was one member that I think would be good enough for a promotion but I wanted to discuss it with you first. GrandViper 03:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't looked at this wiki in quite a bit, and to be honest I don't know a lot on the new guy. If you think he's good enough, then promote the person. I have been busy with lots of wikis as this thing is sure to hit within two weeks. No I don't like it, but its part of being on a free site type thing you know. Worst it is not very good with images/infoboxes on articles, and the width of the content area is my issue with it. I think its stupid. But I'm not here to talk about it, only to inform and to see if I can help. Looks that the wiki welcomes my services. I'll look into getting those two images done in the next few days. Also, I'll work a bit on the sidebar(soon to be top bar). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back! I haven't really been maintaining the Wiki as much as I should have been but I'm working to get back on track. I was wondering what you were working on. I'm very surprised that of all groups, Shmups would not work on a Wiki that they should have much more investment into. I know that since the beginning this Wiki was not popular with them, no idea why. At the same time, it's was months, perhaps years since the Xenocide Files was updated so who knows. Maybe they felt the Wiki was unnecessary or something. Regardless, welcome back. GrandViper 01:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) In response to your Shmups.com statement... I popped over on their forums the first time you brought the idea to use this Wikia as a major source for info and I was stunned at the negative response they gave. Since then, I realized that they would have no interest which is a real shame since it was Shmups and their early incarnations that helped me to realize the glory of the genre and they seem to shun that to a degree. Glad to see that you have returned here and I and some others will do our best to improve the Wikia beyond what it is now. I have some ideas in the direction the info should flow but I haven't really had much in the way of feedback, perhaps because I haven't been reaching out more or users simply do not care. More importantly, I want to solidify the purpose of the Wikia and what kinds of content and formatting the articles and all things therein should follow. I would also like to interact more with the other shmup-related wikis in terms of linking to their articles as opposed to inadvertantly copying their content. Hopefully you can attempt to help in those matters due to your increased experince. Thanks. GrandViper 04:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC)